


forever after (you will be my home)

by wepreachelectric (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, jk i love writing these things, surprise its another first meeting one wow how original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wepreachelectric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if being drunk at 3am leads to spending 3am in your arms then i'll start to do this more often</p>
            </blockquote>





	forever after (you will be my home)

**Author's Note:**

> I literally spent the entire time i wrote this either watching food network star and listening to a mix of dearly departed by marianas trench, thinking out loud by ed sheeran and history by one direction so i apologize in advance for any sappiness here.. 
> 
> Not really hahahahha
> 
> [you should listen to this as you read ](https://play.spotify.com/user/abbsters1234/playlist/0PjmgTR0XIsEHQ6JCzBHWc)its literally the only thing ive listened to while writing this lmao
> 
> enjoy!

 

_ It’s the third of October _

_ You should come over _

_ Best laid plans are not sober _

 

Phil nearly falls out of bed when he hears his phone ringing at 3 a.m. Rubbing his eyes and rolling over, he knocks his phone off of his bedside table and muttering an almost silent “Oh shitballs,” He leans over further, his duvet sliding with him, threatening to slide off and over his head. Somehow, without falling, or losing all of his bedsheets, he manages to punch the device, lighting the screen to reveal his message.

Or messages… 

There are forty-seven messages from a certain Dan Howell. God, he’ll kill the kid for drunk texting him again. 

The latest message is something about wanting to “sbypoe me pls” so Phil drags himself out of bed, and nearly shatters his phone under his foot as he makes his way over to his desk. The laptop is resting on top, and he picks it up and opens it, cradling the Macbook between his forearm and chest. 

When he makes it back to his bed, he’s already ringing Dan, familiar chiming noises filling his quiet room as Skype struggles to connect their call. 

Phil has just settled back into his bed as the call goes through, the screen filling with the warm, sweet image of a slightly intoxicated Dan Howell. “Hi there,” Phil says, softly as to avoid waking anyone else in the house. He’s instantly greeted with the happy, chiming laughter of the burnette on the screen.

“M’ve missed you,” Dan slurs, laughing at his own speech, 

“Hasn’t even been twenty-four hours since we last talked, you nerd,” 

“I know,” Dan smiles, head rolling down to his chest, “wanted t’ talk to you though,”

“At three in the morning?” Phil laughs,

“Got home and missed you,” 

“Aw, we--”

“I want to see you,” Dan mumbles,

“You can see me now,”

“No,” the other says, voice suddenly clear with a sudden burst of confidence, “m’want to see you, for real,” he smiles, dimple just visible over the webcam, eliciting a similar grin on Phil’s end.

“Why don’t you just come out then?”

Dan pauses, staring back at Phil, his chocolate brown eyes, unblinking, “Really?” he says, voice just barely a whisper, 

“Really, really,”

Phil’s smile reaches ear-to-ear, just on the cusp of delirious. His cheeks are threatening to pull, and he knows that tomorrow every word he says will hurt, but it’s worth it to see the brunette smiling just the same on the other line. “I’ll book the tickets tomorrow, when we’re,” he gives the younger a pointed look, “ _ sober enough _ to decide on a date,”

Dan starts laughing, soft and breathy, his voice trickling through Phil’s quiet speakers, “I wanna take you out on a date,”

Phil stops, “Excuse me?”

“I wanna hold your hand and walk you around the town and I want to kiss you everywhere,”

Heat rises up Phil’s neck, and he’s glad for the cover of the darkness in his room that Dan can’t see him blushing. 

Dan is completely incoherent at the moment, distracted right now with something in his room, giving Phil enough time to resituate himself so he’s laying down on his stomach on the bed, propped up with a few pillows under his arms. What Dan happened to be distracted with turned out to be his dog, who’s floppy, tan ears are just visible on the edge of the screen. “Say hi to Phil, Collin!” Dan encourages, poking the poor creature on the head, “say hello!”

Phil can feel his eyes drooping closed, just barely uttering a “Hi Collin,” before slipping back into sleep.

 

_ Maybe not the way we thought we’d planned _

_ But both of us will take this hand _

_ For a couple of days _

_ Then we’ll disappear _

 

They wanted to meet soon, that morning Dan, mumbling through a pounding headache to a still sleepy Phil on their Skype call that never really ended, “I want to come over next weekend, one week,” he promised, but promises are hard to make without a calendar right in front of you, sometimes plans are made without you knowing, and next weekend didn’t work, and neither did the one following… 

“What about Monday?” Phil offers, 

Dan’s silent for a few minutes, the only sound is of Dan clacking around on his keyboard, “Hey, Phil, guess what,” he says after a couple more minutes,

“What,”

“I’ll see you Monday,”

Phil lets out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding, it all comes out in one soft laugh. He lifts his hand, pressing it to the already smudged screen.

Dan laughs as well, lifting his hand as well and placing it on his own.

“I’ll see you Monday,”

 

_ We don’t have to talk _

_ Of where we go from here _

_ Oh, my dearly departed _

_ My dearly departed _

 

_ *** _

_ One final shoulder _

_ Here before we’re none _

_ And then there were none _

_ This last call could be all we do for each other _

 

They’re Skyping again, to no real surprise to either of them. Dan told him that the only person he wanted to talk to, to help quell his nerves was Phil, so he agreed, under the pretense that he was going to help Dan pack.

“Toothbrush?” he asks,

“Mm hmm,” Dan hums in reply, 

“Phone charger?”

“Yep,”

“Enough clothes and such to last you a weekend?”

“Just packed my last t-shirt,”

“All ready?”

“All ready,” Dan lets out a shaky breath and stares into the tiny webcam, and it feels like he’s looking right into Phil’s sea blue eyes, “Phil,” he says, quiet, unsure, “I’m a little terrified,”

“Me too,” Phil breathes, and when Dan laughs, shaky and nervous, he feels okay.

 

_ Embrace for a dear old friend _

 

Phil’s tall. He’s just over six foot, and he tends to stand out in a crowd. He should be able to spot one person in this crowded station, but god _ damn _ he can’t see a thing. He’s even up on his tip-toes for God’s sake. 

He’s not nervous, no not by any means.

He’s not.

He’s just worried that his friend got lost and is standing in a corner and worried that Phil won’t-- “Oof!” 

Something, some _ one _ just ran into him at full speed, who the heck… 

“Dan!” he exclaims, wrapping his arms tight around the figure in front of him. He hugs the boy like he hasn’t seen him in eighty-three years, and technically, he hasn’t. His heart swells as Dan hugs back just as hard, if not a little more. All of this feels just so right, like every moment in their lives has led up to this moment. Phil’s veins feel like they’re full of fire and happiness and Dan’s face is tucked into the crook of Phil’s neck, and Phil’s the same in Dan’s, and both of them are crying and rocking back and forth, they’re making such a  _ scene _ but they don’t care. “It’s really you, oh God,” Phil whines, and pulls back. It feels like he’s just ripped his freaking heart out of his chest, “let me look at you,”

Dan is just so warm looking. His hair is a warm brown, and his eyes are the shade of the warmest mug of hot chocolate that Phil has ever drunk, and his skin is just the warmest shade of tan he’s ever seen. 

It’s October, it’s cold outside, and yet, Phil feels like there’s no way he could ever be cold with this ball of warmth with him. 

Dan still has his arms around Phil, and pulls away a hand and wipes a stray tear from the corner of the elder’s eye, “I missed you,” he chokes out, voice rough from crying.

“You can’t miss someone you’ve never met before, dummy,”

Dan leans in again, resting his head on Phil’s chest, “Well, I’ve missed you so much, screw that,”

 

_ Bring wine to bed _

_ We’ll toast what could have been _

_ My dearly departed _

_ To my dearly departed _

 

Phil doesn’t think that him and Dan could be closer, even if they tried. 

They walk around for a bit before heading back to Phil’s. They hold hands and sometimes Dan leans in close and laughs at something that Phil says and leans into his chest a little bit, it’s ridiculous, the way they can’t stop touching, how close they just need to be, but it's nice.

It’s really nice. 

And they’re not just close, they’re best friends, they’re supposed to be close. But this whole “intimacy thing” they have going on right now is the nicest thing of all.

They stop at a liquor store and Dan buys them a bottle of wine, “To celebrate beginnings,” he explains with a laugh.

He’s never been this close to someone quite like this before, and he’s never actually found himself cuddling with someone he considered his best friend before either…

And, doing all this while watching  _ Ghostbusters _ is also a first.

Technically, they’re really spooning, or as close to spooning as you can get while laying on a couch. Phil’s smushed between Dan’s back and the cushions. His arm is resting over Dan’s side, and he’s feeling all warm inside at how Dan’s holding his hand, twiddling with his fingers and occasionally slotting both of theirs together. 

Sometime later, they’re both drifting in and out of sleep, he fits their hands together, like pieces to a worn jigsaw puzzle and cradles it to his chest, sighing and leaning further into Phil, pressing him even further into the back of the couch.

Phil isn’t so sure that he’s breathing so strong now, but that’s besides the point.

He’s warm and happy and feeling quite fond of this boy and that’s the point.

As soon as the credits begin to roll, they’re suddenly wide awake. 

Dan suggests they dig out the wine they bought as Phil suggests that they head up to bed and that’s how the bottle ends up being drunk in the middle of a Disney movie, in the middle of the night, on Phil’s bed. They take turns sipping, and then it’s done and they’re both feeling warm when, “You know,” Dan says, twisting his head around so he can look at Phil from where he’s leaning against his side on his bed, “I really like you,”

Phil wraps an arm around Dan, pulling him closer, “I really like you too,”

Dan huffs, “No, like I really, really, like you and I really really want you to like me too and I’m terrified that this weekend won’t go exactly as I’d planned, and I don’t have a plan exactly and,” he stops, as Phil reaches out a hand and pushes away his warm, brown locks, and smiles as the brunette's eyes close and seems to melt into his touch.

“It’s already perfect, shut up,”

“Mmm, but I want it perfect-er,”

“Impossible,”

“Mmmm,” Dan hums, “m’tired, let’s sleep,”

Soon, they’re both under the covers, curled impossibly close to one another and Phil thinks in this moment, he wants this, and he wants more, and he never wants any of it to end.

 

***

_ I don’t know how to mend it _

_ But this chapter ended  _

_ When all of my plans have depended on you. _

_ But at least tonight we can still pretend _

_ Hold each other close like it’s not the end _

 

All good things come to an end eventually, and right about that time was the first time that Dan kissed Phil. 

It was their last day, and videos were done being filmed and bags were already packed and both of them were feeling it.

It felt like a weight on their shoulders, shared and still just enough to weigh them down. 

They’d done everything it seemed, they walked around the entirety of Phil’s town. They’d held hands in front of everything they saw and watched most of their favorite movies, and somehow, on their last night, they’re waiting in the queue for the Eye. 

Dan looks up at the wheel and squeezes Phil’s hand, the moonlight and streetlights have mingled together and reflect out of his coffee eyes, filling them with the looks of galaxies. It’s a breathtaking sight that Phil probably wouldn’t give anything to forget.

For every inch they move forward in the queue, Dan is filled with another ounce of excitement, until they reach the front and he’s practically ready to bounce all the way to the top of the wheel.

He doesn’t though.

When they’re led into their carriage, he seems to calm down, stepping forward until he’s almost pressing his nose against the glass. 

Almost. That glass is disgusting.

They’re silent as they ride up, Dan gazing in awe out at the city and Phil, at the other. 

As the carriage reaches the top and stops, Dan finally looks away from the view, and up at Phil. Their eyes meet, just for a moment, and they realize just how close they seem to have gravitated to each other. Dan looks down, like he’s thinking and looks just so impossibly small that Phil wants to pick him up and never let him go. 

Which he assumes if were to happen he’d be perfectly fine with the entire situation.

And then, the distance is suddenly closed and Dan’s kissing him and his lips are chapped and Phil’s closing his eyes as Dan backs away, looking embarrassed. “I, I’m sorry, I didn’t know if--,” 

Phil laughs, reaching out and pulling the smaller one into his arms, rubbing his hand up and down his back reassuring him in a sweet, “It’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

They make it back to Phil’s and somehow they’ve both made it back up to Phil’s room. Walking into the house seemed like a blur and who needs to remember such a trivial detail as stairs often seem to be, but this has all led to them both on top of the blue and green duvet and also now Phil is straddling Dan and this is all fine.

It’s their last night and they’re running out of time and feelings always come out at the worst of times it seems.

Right now it seems however that Phil is loving the way that the other is moaning into his mouth and the way that his hands are grabbing at the front of his t-shirt, pulling him down bonelessly on top of him.

Dan’s lips are still chapped and its driving Phil crazy, they catch on his own lips and he pulls back for a moment and brushes his thumb over them, as the choclety eyes they belong to stare right back up at him, full of fond and love and…

He leans back down again and they crash together, a mess of mouth and teeth and tongue. Phil’s got one hand cradling the younger’s face and another playing with the hem of his shirt until he decides he’s had enough of that and slides a tentative hand up under Dan’s shirt and relishes in the way he shivers underneath his touch, and cold hands.

He’s so lost in it all he almost misses as Dan rolls them over, taking Phil’s face in his hands and giving him free range to explore his chest and stomach with his hands. 

He pulls on Phil’s lower lip, smiling as he whines, and leaves a trail of kisses across his mouth and down his jaw until he gets to his neck, finding a sensitive spot at its base and sucks at it. Dan shifts his weight as Phil rolls his hips up when he moves back up to his mouth. He sighs into Phil’s and pulls away, his lips red and swollen, and pulled up in a doofy grin that Phil’s already locked away forever. 

Dan’s tucked his head into Phil’s neck and somehow they manage to fall asleep like that, curled entirely into each other, legs tangled and arms tight around the other as if they might let go, they’d just float away.

 

_ And you can send me balloons _

_ And we can laugh at the doo _

_ We both thought that  _

_ Doesn’t it say something too _

_ Oh, my dearly departed _

_ My dearly departed _

 

_ *** _

Sometime later they find themselves on that same train platform, running into the warm embrace of the other. “Mm’ve missed you so much” is mumbled between them as Phil captures Dan’s lips in his own in welcome. 

It’s been about two weeks since the first time and this is all okay, yeah, they miss each other like crazy when they’re not together but it’s made these moments all the sweeter.

 

_ One final shoulder  _

_ Here before we’re none _

_ Until all are none _

_ This last call could be all we can do for each other _

_ Embrace for a dear old friend _

_ Bring wine to bed _

_ We’ll toast what could have been _

_ My dearly departed. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments are always appreciated and dont forget to check out [my blog](http://www.notdeadimwriting.tumblr.com) uwu thank you!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928918) by [btsjntro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/btsjntro/pseuds/btsjntro)




End file.
